The life of Jelsa
by BionicDragonSpirit
Summary: I edited it, yay! And by edited it I mean I broke it down into three chapters. So It's basically the life of Jackson Overland Frost, an international pop-star or artiste. He falls in love with Elsa and it goes on. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one-shot, but this time its Jelsa. This whole one-shot will be seen through Jack's eyes. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rise of the guardians or Frozen. Or the songs I use.**

* * *

><p>I was currently sitting on my couch, tweaking the strings on my guitar. Wait, let me introduce myself. My name is Jackson Overland Frost; I'm an international pop-star. I've never actually planned on being a pop-star, it just happened when my manager, Manny, saw a video of me playing the guitar while doing a cover of Busy by Olly Murs.<p>

I finally finished tweaking my guitar and started to play it while singing:

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Yeah, yeah._

_[softly:]_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I finished strumming the strings and heard a clap. I turned around and saw my one and only crush, Elsa Arendelle. What? Being an international pop-star doesn't mean I can't have a crush. "Hey, Elsa" I said, putting down my guitar and walking over to her. I attempted to hug her but she held her hands between us. "Sorry, I wouldn't want to spoil Mr. International Pop-star's reputation" she said while she wormed her way away from under my arm.

"Come on, Elsa. Why can't I just hug my best friend?" I asked, turning around to look at her. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I was in my hometown Burgess for a one month hiatus from the pop-star world. "Because…" Elsa trailed off and motioned for me to come closer to her. "Because of the paparazzi outside" she whispered into my ear, I nodded and sat back down on my couch.

"Anyway, Elsa, do _you_ have any songs to get off your chest?" I asked, smirking while holding out my guitar to her. "No" she said, crossing her arms. "Really?" I asked, still smirking as I strummed a beat for her. I continued to strum, seeing that she was giving in slightly and finally she sang:

_Baby, I got love for thee_

_So deep inside of me_

_I don't know where to start_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I love you more than anything_

_But the words can't even touch what's in my heart_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_No, no_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_When I try to explain it I be sounding insane_

_The words don't ever come out right_

_I get all tongue-tied and twisted_

_I can't explain what I'm feeling_

_And I say, baby, baby,_

_Oh, woah, oh, woah,_

_Baby, baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I_

_(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_

_But every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_Baby, I'm so down for you_

_No matter what you do (real talk), I'll be around_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, baby_

_See Baby, I been feelin' you_

_Before I even knew what feelings were about_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_

_Oh, baby_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy_

_Words don't ever come out right_

_I get all tongue-tied and twisted_

_I can't explain what I'm feeling_

_And I say Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_Baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I_

_(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)_

_But every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_Baby, baby_

_Straight up you got me_

_All in, how could I not be,_

_I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know)_

_If it's even possible, I love you more_

_Than the word love can say it (say it)_

_It's better not explaining_

_That's why I keep saying..._

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I_

_(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_

_But every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_Baby, baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_

_(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I_

_(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby_

_But every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Every time I try to say it_

_Words, they only complicate it_

_Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)_

_Baby, baby_

I finished strumming while smirking at her, she looked at me for a while and she turned away attempting to hide her blush. "I didn't know you sang" I said, putting down my guitar and walking over to her. She stayed silent, I hugged her from behind and she didn't react to it. She then sank into my chest.

"Jack, can I tell you something?" she asked, making me let go of her and look at her. "Sure" I said, walking back to my couch. "Well, I guess it's better to sing it out" She said before she cued me to play the guitar. I quickly strum whatever beat I thought of and she sang:

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_(yeah)_

I knew what song she was singing so I decided to join in:

_Say,_

_I think about her every second, every hour_

_Do my singin' in the shower_

_Pickin' petals off of flowers like_

_"Do she love me; does not she love me not?" (love me not)_

_I ain't a player; I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

_Elsa:_

_You give me that kinda something_

_Want it all the time, need it every day_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it every day_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going away cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart; don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin'_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain't a question (q- question)_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, (I'll never leave you)_

_Said I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy; I must admit it (HEY)_

_You got my heart; don't know how you did it (HEY)_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Jack:_

_I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You a princess to the public but a freak when its time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin' in mine_

_Come and watch a movie with me_

_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy_

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for you I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you_

_Both:_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart; don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, so i love the way_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you_

_Yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, the way I love you_

_Can make you love me more_

I stopped strumming and I walked over to her. "Of course I can love you more" I said, before leaning in to kiss her. I felt her hesitated for a while before she kissed back, I smiled into the kiss and we continued to kiss. We soon broke apart for air. "Wow" was all that I could muster before she pecked my cheek.

"Prom is tomorrow night, the principal said that we could bring other people from outside the school" she said, looking at me. "Sure, I'll go" I said, kissing her again and watching her walk away. _Shoot, I don't have a tux_ I thought before rummaging through my closet for something to where. I soon ended up with a blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. I picked up a random piece of stick that looked like a crescent moon carved badly onto the top of the stick. I chuckled; I looked like Jack Frost from 'Rise of the Guardian', coincidence, huh? I chuckle again and put away the outfit and took out a black tux and tried. It had a bow tie but I didn't know how to tie it so I let it hang loose from my neck.

I smirked and took it off and put it somewhere I could get it for tomorrow. I looked out the window and realized that it was already night. I smiled and went into my bed room. I lay down on my bed and slept.

_The next day…_

Hours passed and I sat there nursing Elsa, I changed the towels almost every half an hour and Anna helped change the water every two hours. I was currently laying my head on Elsa's belly. Her eyes then suddenly fluttered open and I sat up straight. "Hey, good morning" She said, making chuckle slightly. "Elsa, it's the afternoon" I said, making her eyes widen. "Jack, you forgot to go back!" she said. "Don't worry, I talked to Manny and he said I could stayed another week" I explained, making her smile. "That's good to know" she said, sitting up slowly. "Whoa Elsa, slow down. You're sick" I said, pushing her down slowly.

"I'm not sick, I'm as healthy as a horse" she said, before coughing slightly. I chuckled, "Maybe I'm a little sick but I can still do a lot of things" she said before slowly sitting up. "Whatever you say, Princess" I said before taking the towel off her head and sitting down next to her. "So how's being a pop-star like?" she asked after a long moment of silence. "It's great, you get appreciated a lot but there's always the delusional fan-girls chasing me around" I said, making her chuckle.

"Well, the fan-girls are starting to hate me now" I said. "Why?" she asked, looking at me confusingly. "Well, this twitter post I sent…" I said while taking out my phone an opening twitter. "Wow, so much dislikes" she exclaimed, making me smirk. "Well, I'm done with the fan-girls anyway" I say before putting my phone back in my pocket. "How's Hiccup ad Merida doing?" I asked her. "They're doing fine, they don't fight much anymore" she said and I nodded slowly. "How about Eugene and Rapunzel?" I asked again, she frowned. "They… Broke up" she said. "Why?" I asked again, I was actually in a big mood to ask a lot of questions. Anyway, she answered: "Well, Rapunzel never liked Eugene, she liked you and she only dated Eugene to make you jealous" rubbing her neck.

"Wow, never knew Rapunzel was like that" I said, my eyebrows raised in shock. "Now, what do we do?" she asked, looking at me. "Well, I'm either giving up my fame for you or giving up my fame for you" I said, making her chuckle. "Why don't you stay famous and we raise a family together?" she asked, making me smile. "No I like my idea better" I say before kissing her on the lips.

_Two years later…_

"Jackson Overland Frost!" Elsa shouted. "Yeah?" I asked back, nervously. "I'm never letting you do this to me ever again" she said calmly. "Why? You let me do it the first time" I whine, while chuckling. Oh yeah, Elsa was currently giving birth to our second child. I was sitting beside her. We got married when Elsa graduated and so did Hiccup and Merida. Eugene and Rapunzel got back together after a very long argument and debating.

"Push harder, Mrs. Frost. I can see the head" said Doctor Pitch. Yeah, he was a bully back in high school but he soon became a doctor and turned over a new leaf. Elsa screamed as she tried her hardest to push and soon a baby's cry filled the room. I felt a tear well in my eye, Elsa finally stopped screaming and I looked at her. She looked exhausted but she managed to smile at me before falling asleep.

Pitch gave the baby to the nurse and motioned for me to come closer to him. "It's a boy" he whispered into my ear, and I smiled. I have a baby boy, Selein is going to be so happy about this. Oh yeah, Selein is my three-months old daughter. I don't really know if she will be happy but… yeah. Pitch then walked out of the room.

I sat back down next to Elsa, who was sleeping soundly. The nurse came back and gave me the baby, I cradled the baby's body in my arms while smiling. I put the baby lightly onto Elsa's chest and said: "Elsa, we have a baby boy" while smiling. Her eyes suddenly opened and they met with mine. She must have felt the baby on her chest because she looked down at it. She smiled. She cradled the baby and looked at me. "Is it a boy?" she asked, making me nod.

Her smile grew wider and she cradled the baby for a while before giving it back to the nurse. "Jack, please don't do this to me again" said Elsa, making me chuckle. "Sure, let's just use protection from now on" I say with a smile. "Sir, your madam needs her rest. Please leave" the nurse said. I couldn't help feeling offended. "Sure" I said, before standing up and walking away.

I walk out of the door and was instantly swarmed by Anna, Hiccup, Merida, Elsa's parent's, Eugene and Rapunzel. They stayed silent before I said: "It's a boy". Everyone disrupted into cheers and congratulated me. This was so much better than being famous. Oh yeah, I gave up being famous a year ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. This is actually the whole thing broken down into three chapters. Hey, at least I kept my word and edited it.<strong>

**That is all, R&R&Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one-shot, but this time its Jelsa. This whole one-shot will be seen through Jack's eyes. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I lay belly down on bed, my face buried in my pillow as my alarm beeped. I slammed my hand onto the alarm, stopping its beeping. I slowly got up and looked out the window; the sun was shining very brightly. I winced at the light and my eyes adjusted slowly at the sun. I looked away and stood up. My eyes still squinting, I slid over to my bathroom, took out my toothbrush and brush my teeth.<p>

Normally I would just ignore the toothbrush and just use mints but since my crazy dentist, Toothiana, I brushed my teeth. I finished and washed my face. I looked at the mirror and ruffled my hair lightly.

Then I remembered, today was prom night. I went to check if my tux was still where I put it and, surprise surprise! It's gone. Dread consumed me; I was in very deep trouble. I reasoned that I still had time to either find it or buy a new one. I quickly changed and got my wallet, I check my wallet, shoot… I left all my money in my other wallet. Just my luck, I got out my mastercard. I drove to the nearest ATM and swiped the card. _Account locked_ Damn it! I stormed out the ATM and drove home. What am I going to do?

_Knock Knock_. "Come in" I said, my head hanging over the couch. The door opened and I looked up to see Elsa standing in front of the door. "Elsa…" I nervously smiled, walking over to her. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked, looking into my eyes. "Uhh… Well, I kinda have nothing to wear for prom" I said, rubbing the nape of my neck. She stayed silent, as if in thought. "But don't worry, I'll find something to wear" I said, with a reassuring smile. She nodded and went over to sit on my bean bag.

"So what do you plan to do now?" she asked, looking at me. "Well, I'm leaving tomorrow but I might introduce you to my manager, Manny" I said, laying down on my couch. I could see her frown. "Why are you frowning?" I asked, sitting up. "It's just, I don't want you to leave yet" she said, I could see tears well up in her eye. "It's ok, Elsa. I'm going to come back a few days later and if Manny doesn't allow it. I'll quit singing and finish up school" I said, making her gasp for a while.

"No, Jack. You can't quit because of me" she said, holding my hand with both her hands. "I can and I will if he doesn't allow me to visit you for at least a week twice a month " I said, making her smile lightly. "But Jack, your fame is much more important than me" she said, standing up. "No, it's not" I said, standing up. "I can earn fame but I can't earn you" I said, making her turn around. I hadn't realized she was crying until now. "Elsa…" I said, before cradling her head.

* * *

><p>It was already night time and I hadn't realized. Elsa was currently sleeping on my couch. She looked so peaceful, although she just cried to sleep. I went to change; I had no choice but to wear my Jack Frost costume. I shook Elsa awake and she looked at me. She smiled widely and asked: "Are you wearing that to prom?" sitting up. "Yeah, now get changed. Your mother came over to give your dress when I called her" I said, pointing towards a folded dress and the bathroom.<p>

She nodded and took the dress and went into the bathroom. I sat on the couch and waited for Elsa. I took out my phone and opened twitter. I looked through all the tweets and saw how delusional my fans could get. The most delusional one I saw was,

_EmmaOverlandFrost:_

_Jackson Overland Frost is my future husband, so whoever wants to date him, IT WILL NEVER COME TRUE CAUSE HE'S MINE!_

I chuckled and typed in the only thing I need to type to stop their delusions:

_JackFrost:_

_Sorry girls, but… I'm taken no more chances for any of you._

I sent the tweet out and I instantly got thousands of dislikes, that's a first. I turned off my phone and looked up as the door clicked open. Elsa came out in a blue dress with a transparent layer outside and there was a cape behind her. I stared in awe as she seemed to walk in slow motion. I shook my head and walked over to her. "Shall we go to prom?" I asked her, holding my hand out like a gentleman.

"Consider it shall" she said, taking my hand and I led her to my car. I opened the door to the passenger seat for her. As she got in, I closed the door and rushed to the driver's seat. I got in and said: "Next stop, your school" before starting the engine. "And might I ask where it is?" I asked, making her giggle. "I'll just point you to it" she said and I nodded before driving.

_Twenty-five minutes later…_

"How'd we end up on a beach?" Elsa asked, getting out of the car. "I don't really know" I said, getting out. "Oh no, I missed prom" she said before squatting down by the seaside. I felt really bad for her. I then got an idea, I got in the car and turned on the radio, turning it up. Elsa heard and looked back at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, standing up slowly. "Giving you prom" I said, walking over to her and taking her arms in putting my hand on her waist. "Come on, put your hands where you know you should" I said, making her smile before she put her hands on their respective places. We danced slowly to 'Autumn Leaves' by Ed Sheeran, I remembered I did an award winning song with him but he got the award himself because I was back here in Burgess at that time.

"Elsa, I'm sorry for screwing up prom night for you" I said, looking into her eyes. "It's okay, you didn't know where it was anyway" she said before putting her forehead to mine. We swayed and danced to the song until it ended. Then, the waves hit Elsa's dress soaking the bottom of it. She looked down and I smiled, I slowly went into the water. She reluctantly followed as I got waist deep into the water. She followed and the water was above her waist just slightly. We dance in the water without music and we laughed. She didn't realize that my hand let go of her waist and I splashed her with water.

"Jackson!" she said and she splashed me back. Soon, it turned into a water fight and we got drenched from head to toe. Then, as if on cue, it rained. We looked up before I laughed and she smiled, we slowly got closer and we kissed in the rain. We pulled away when the rain got heavier and we ran into a random diner. "This feels like a movie" she said as we got into the diner. "I know right?" I asked, as I pulled her to a booth. The waitress came to take our orders and I swear she winked at me after she went away.

"Did she just wink at you?" asked Elsa, looking at me worriedly. "I think so but don't worry, I won't leave you for any girl in the world" I said, holding her hands, which were sprawled over the table. She smiled; we stayed like that until the waitress came back with our orders. She slipped a piece of paper under my cup of water. I picked it up and looked at it. "Won't be needing this" I said before tearing the paper piece by piece.

"What was it?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, it was the waitress's number" I said making her frown a little bit. "Don't worry, didn't you just see me tear the paper into shreds?" I asked, making look at me. "But you could have remembered the number" she said. "I didn't remember it" I said, acting offended. "Then prove it" she said, retreating her hands back to herself. "Ok, but how do you want me to prove it?" I asked, she took the tear up pieces of paper and reassembled it.

"While I do this, tell me her number" she said, not looking away from the puzzle. "8963254? I didn't really want to remember" I said, she looked at her piece of paper and smiled. "You have earned my trust again" she said before swiping the pieces of paper onto the floor. I smirked and said: "Come on, let's eat" before grabbing my spoon and fork. We sat in the diner for what seemed like hours, talking about all sorts of crazy and unbelievable things.

I took a glance out the window and saw that the rain finally stopped and surprisingly, I saw the sun rising from the horizon I looked back to Elsa and said: "Elsa, I need to show you something" Holding her hand. I stood up, as she asked: "What is it?" not noticing the view outside the window. "You'll see" I said, before pulling her to my car. I sat on the hood of it and helped her up. She directed her vision to the rising sun and she gasped.

"Jack… It's so beautiful" She said, cuddling closer to me. "I know it is" I said, putting an arm around her. We stayed like that until the sun fully rose. "Come on, we have a lot of explaining to do…" I trailed off as I saw Elsa sleeping ever so peacefully. I chuckle lightly and carried her off my car, bridal style. I opened the back door and put her onto the back seat, laying down. I got into the driver's seat and drove off the beach and reversed into the road. I drove slowly around the bumpy roads so I would now have waked her up.

Soon, we reached Elsa's house. I got out of my car and knocked on the door. Anna, her sister, answered it. "Uhh… Who are you?" asked Anna, raising an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, I'm Jack. Nice to meet you, where are your parents?" I asked. "Ok, Jack. I'm Anna and my parents are at work" said Anna. "Ok, can I trust you with her?" I asked Anna. "Trust me with wh-" I cut her off saying: "Can I trust you?". She nodded and I went to get Elsa. I carried her back to Anna. "Why do you have my sister?" Anna asked, wasn't the reaction I was expecting but… yeah. "I took her to prom last night and we ended up on the beach. She may be sick because we played in the water and in the rain" I said. Anna nodded and I carried her inside the house. You know when people say it's smaller on the outside but big in the inside? Well, this was one of those situations I could say that. It was literally gigantic inside. I'll spare the details.

Anyway, I set her down on the nearest couch and put my palm to her forehead and my other palm to mine. "Anna, she's sick. Get a bucket of cold water and some towels" I said before Anna rushed into where ever that was and came back out with a bucket of water and towels hanging from the sides. I put my hand and felt if it was cold enough… It would suffice. I put the towel in and put the towel onto Elsa's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. So I kept my promise to edit this and here it is. Not a one-shot but I wrote too much and I don't know what do do except make it a multi-chaptered story.<strong>

**That is all, R&R&Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one-shot, but this time its Jelsa. This whole one-shot will be seen through Jack's eyes. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

><p>"Jackson Overland Frost!" Elsa shouted. "Yeah?" I asked back, nervously. "I'm never letting you do this to me ever again" she said calmly. "Why? You let me do it the first time" I whine, while chuckling. Oh yeah, Elsa was currently giving birth to our second child. I was sitting beside her. We got married when Elsa graduated and so did Hiccup and Merida. Eugene and Rapunzel got back together after a very long argument and debating.<p>

"Push harder, Mrs. Frost. I can see the head" said Doctor Pitch. Yeah, he was a bully back in high school but he soon became a doctor and turned over a new leaf. Elsa screamed as she tried her hardest to push and soon a baby's cry filled the room. I felt a tear well in my eye, Elsa finally stopped screaming and I looked at her. She looked exhausted but she managed to smile at me before falling asleep.

Pitch gave the baby to the nurse and motioned for me to come closer to him. "It's a boy" he whispered into my ear, and I smiled. I have a baby boy, Selein is going to be so happy about this. Oh yeah, Selein is my three-months old daughter. I don't really know if she will be happy but… yeah. Pitch then walked out of the room.

I sat back down next to Elsa, who's sleeping soundly. The burse came back and gave me the baby, I cradled the baby's body in my arms while smiling. I put the baby lightly onto Elsa's chest and said: "Elsa, we have a baby boy" while smiling. Her eyes suddenly opened and they met with mine. She must have felt the baby on her chest because she looked down at it. She smiled. She cradled the baby and looked at me. "Is it a boy?" she asked, making me nod.

Her smile grew wider and she cradled the baby for a while before giving it back to the nurse. "Jack, please don't do this to me again" said Elsa, making me chuckle. "Sure, let's just use protection from now on" I say with a smile. "Sir, your madam needs her rest. Please leave" the nurse said. I couldn't help feeling offended. "Sure" I said, before standing up and walking away.

I walk out of the door and was instantly swarmed by Anna, Hiccup, Merida, Elsa's parent's, Eugene and Rapunzel. They stayed silent before I said: "It's a boy". Everyone disrupted into cheers and congratulated me. This was so much better than being famous. Oh yeah, I gave up being famous a year ago.

_Another three years later…_

"Daddy, Daddy" I heard Selein shout, I was laying face down on bed. I don't know where Elsa is but I'm pretty sure she went out shopping with Rapunzel and Anna. I felt Selein push me and I flipped around and looked at her. "Yeah, Selein?" I asked my three year old. "What does this mean?" she asked while holding the calendar and pointing at today's date. I squinted my eyes and my eyes became as big as a saucer.

Today was Elsa's birthday, I instantly shot up, careful not to throw Selein over. "Selein, daddy has something important for you to do" I say, holding my petite daughter in my hands. "What is it, Daddy?" asked Selein, looking up at me. "Don't tell mommy that I'm going to give her a birthday surprise, Ok?" I asked, she nodded with a cute smile which only she could give.

I let go of Selein and went upstairs to find Toby, my three year old son. For some reason he's already half a head taller than his big sister. He was sprawled on his bed. "Get up, Toby!" I shouted while hitting Toby's bed. He jolted awake. "Yeah, dad?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "I need you to NOT tell your mother that I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for her" I explained and he nodded, laying his head back onto his pillow.

Huh, like father like son. I walked downstairs and got my phone. I quickly called Hiccup and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" came Hiccup's voice from the receiver. "Hey, Hiccup. Where are you?" I asked. "Oh, I'm at Starbucks waiting to pick up Anna, Rapunzel and Elsa from the mall" he said. Shoot, he's a cross-out. "Yeah, ok bye." I said before hanging up and dialling Eugene. "What's up, Jack?" I heard Rapunzel 's voice from the receiver. "Rapunzel? Where's Eugene?" I asked. "Oh, he's not here, right now. He left his phone with me and ran off somewhere" said Rapunzel. Just then, a knock came on the door.

"Selein could you get the door" I called my daughter. "Sorry, Rapunzel" I said into my phone. "It's ok. Anyway, what were you calling Eugene for?" She asked. Once Rapunzel's onto something she won't let it go easily. "Uhh… Well…" I said before hanging up. "Daddy, uncle Eugene is here" said Selein. "Yeah hold on a sec" I said before dialling Merida. "Come on, pick up" I murmured. "What is it?" I heard Merida say from the other end, followed by the sound of wind passing and something hitting the wall.

"Are you… Are you at Archery Practice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm teaching" she said before murmuring something in a soft tone. "So…Merida when do you finish teaching?" I ask, walking over to Eugene. "I'm actually finished, right now" she said, making me smirk. "Yeah, sure. Could you come over to my house later? Bye" I said, before ending the call.

"Why'd you call Merida over?" asked Eugene. "Why'd you come here? I asked back. "Ok, uhh… well, today's me and Rapunzel's fifth anniversary" said Eugene. "Woah, congrats" I said patting Eugene's back. "But the problem is, I don't know what to do" he said. I thought for a while and said: "Why don't you propose to her?" I asked, making him look at me with hope. "But I don't have a ring to propose with" said Eugene, making me face-palm. "Come on, I'll just give you the rings I bought" I said, standing up and walking over to my always locked up drawer. I pulled out a tiny box.

"Here" I said, locking the drawer again and handing him the rings. "Thanks, dude you're a life saver" he said before standing up and bolting for the door. "Wait" I said, making him stop I his tracks. "Yeah?" He said turning around. Just then the door opened, hitting Eugene on the back. "Ah! God!" he shouted. I looked at who opened the door and saw Merida. "Man up, laddie" she said, pulling Eugene up and putting ice on his back. "Where'd you get ice?" I asked Merida, she looked at me and said: "I always bring me own ice" her thick Scottish accent lacing every word. "Ok. Anyway, I need help from you guys to throw a surprise birthday party for Elsa.

"Aww… Can't a 25 year old with two three year old kids throw a birthday party?" said Eugene, I don't know if it was an insult but I don't care. "Elsa's a 24 year old and Toby and Selein are eight times younger than her, so it's different" I said. "Why not just throw a chocolate themed party?" asked Merida, it took me a while to understand Merida say chocolate though. "I've done that like around two times for her birthday party and the last time was last year" I said. "Why are you even sweating about this? You know no matter what you do she will still love you" said Flynn, sitting up straight.

"Wow, for once Eugene's right" I said, before dialling Elsa. "Hello?" I heard Elsa say from the other end of the phone. "Hey, Elsa?" I said. "Yeah, Jack?" she said. "Could you come home for a second?" I asked, instantly writing down a note. "Sure" she said before mumbling to someone I assume is Hiccup. "I'm on my way" she says before she hangs up and I put my phone in my pocket and finished writing several notes.

I then got into the kitchen and started to cook her favourite meal. "Didn't know you knew how to cook" I heard Eugene say but I just tuned him out and continued to cook.

_Ten minutes later…_

I just finished cooking and I set all the notes I wrote everywhere, starting from the door. I hid in the walk-in closet, lights turned off and a box ready in hand. Eugene and Merida left a while back but they left their last minutes present with me. I already hid their gifts though. I heard a knock on the door and heard Selein squeal: "Mommy!" making me smile. "Selein, where's Daddy?" I heard Elsa ask.

Don't ask how I heard, my hearing was just a bit sensitive. Anyway, back to my story. I silently prayed that Selein wouldn't tell Elsa. "He's doing some work. He said to follow the notes" I heard Selein say and I sigh silently in relief. I heard Elsa's footsteps walk back and forth around the house until I heard her coming closer. She opened the door and I instantly kissed her.

I pull away and say: "Happy birthday" opening the box I was holding. Her hands flew to cover her mouth as she saw the snowflake necklace in the box. Apparently she was too stunned to touch it, so I took the necklace and offered to help her put it on. She nodded, turning around and I put the necklace on for her. I finished putting the necklace on for her and turned her around.

I kissed her quickly and asked: "Do you like it?". "No" she said, making me frown. "I love it!" I shouted before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me. Selein and Toby ran up to use and hugged us. I pulled away and looked down at Selein and Toby, laughing slightly. We were a very happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. So this is the final chapter of the used to be one-shot Jelsa. Hope you enjoyed or something.<strong>

**That is all, R&R&Bye.**


End file.
